


A Tragic End

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (03/03/2001)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my own story of my own challenge that I put on Melanie's message board. I figured I couldn't give a challenge without being able to do it myself. These were the guidelines for the challenge:  
  
Put Trip and T'Pol in a close relationship. Either romantic or platonic.  
Use either a plate or a bowl, anyhow you want.  
Something tragic or extremely funny needs to happen to T/Tu.  
Have either Phlox or Travis conduct a sort of interview of T/Tu.  
The ending should either make us fall off our chairs laughing, or make us curl up and have a good cry.  
This can be a parody, or serious. Just have fun.  
Oh, and do all this in under 500 words.  


* * *

Trip sat at his table looking out into the starry sky. He'd done nothing else for three days. Not since his `tragedy', as Hoshi whispered. Trip heard his door chime but ignored it. It was probably Jon again. He'd been trying to get him to do something, anything. Jon had told him he wasn't expected to get back to work for a week, that he could take some time. So Trip just stayed in his quarters.

The door chime went off again. With a sigh Trip said, "Enter." He was surprised to see Travis enter. "Trip, what happened?" Travis asked as he walked in. "The ship is full of talk, but Phlox isn't talking. He's the only one, other then you, who was there."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Trip turned to watch the stars again.

"I hear it helps, to talk about it." Travis said quietly as he sat across from Trip.

With another long sigh Trip told Travis of what happened. Better to let everyone know the truth, then to let rumors be spread. "When she was hit with the phaser, and it went straight through..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. It was a good thing he was still looking out the window and not at Travis. "And when it became apparent that Phlox could do nothing for her." He closed his eyes. "I went to her, to be there with her until she, died." He said the last word quietly. "She'd been asleep, and we'd hoped she'd die asleep. She looked so peaceful. But she woke and saw me sitting with her. She looked up at me, and I could tell she wanted to say something, but the pain started again and she violently shook. Phlox injected her with more painkillers. Then her eyes glossed over and she was about to go...but for an instant her eyes became so clear, so crisp. She was fully conscience of everything. And she looked at me, and said my name..." He bowed his head and swallowed a sob. "And I told her I was there, waiting with her. And she said she was sorry for everything we could have had. Then her eyes glossed over again and then closed. Phlox announced her dead." He was openly crying now. He hadn't cried since she'd gone, and he needed it. Travis put a comforting hand on his shoulder. After Trip had calmed down and asked to be alone Travis left him.

Trip went to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror. "How are you going to live without her?" He asked himself. He looked over at the counter and saw the bowl that he kept his razors in. Without a second thought he grabbed one and cut both of his wrists. He'd join T'Pol in the afterlife, and they'd get the chance to have everything they never did in life.


End file.
